1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric current detecting structure using a magnetic sensor is widely known.
The magnetic sensor is configured to output a magnetic flux density dependent voltage, and the magnetic sensor is therefore arranged in proximity to an electric current path in which an electric current to be detected flows, so that it is possible to compute from the output voltage of that magnetic sensor a magnetic flux density (magnetic flux density at the location of the arrangement of that magnetic sensor) produced by the electric current to be detected, and compute from the computed magnetic flux density a value of the electric current to be detected.
As known magnetic detection elements used in that magnetic sensor, there are a Hall element, an anisotropic magnetoresistance element (hereinafter referred to as “AMR element”), a giant magnetoresistance element (hereinafter referred to as “GMR element”), etc.
As prior art information in connection herewith, there is the following patent document.
Refer to e.g. JP-A-2000-55997.